


《白色魔女》(完)

by Hatsusora_0830



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsusora_0830/pseuds/Hatsusora_0830
Summary: #魔女集會AU，世上已知唯一冰雪魔法的使用者—白色的魔女艾莎，在意外失控滅絕人類村莊後，從村莊中撿回年僅五歲的倖存者—安娜，以贖罪的心態撫養其成長的故事。
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

人群在騷動，如滾燙的沸水，液滿鐵鍋邊緣後發出刺耳的嘶嘶聲。明明什麼也沒有對他們做過，明明什麼也沒有做過，艾莎被追趕到了盡頭的身影十分單薄，對於人類，她是無法使用魔法的。

不，這樣的說法未免也太不夠精確，說的好像她自己並非人類一樣，腦海中響起父王厲聲斥責的語氣－控制好妳自己，別去感受它。

她本來就不應該使用魔法。

在絕望及奔跑中，她感覺到破風而來的，箭或是長矛，裝飾著美麗的動物羽毛和精緻彩繪雕刻的尖銳武器，劃破她的手臂，她苦苦哀求。

「不、別過來，拜託。」

血液像擁有自我意識般凝結，從傷處長出銳利帶刺的冰晶，那是暗紅色的自我抵禦的本能，本能在她的體內翻騰，無處可去又無計可施的憤怒在提供著警訊。天候變差了，視線只剩下一公尺內，其餘全是冰與雪的風暴，鋪天蓋地而來。

「快殺了她!她在詛咒我們的村子了!!!」  
「再不殺了她，她會反過來殺死我們全部的人!!!」

艾莎抓緊自己右臂上的傷口，忍痛著壓碎了那些像血又像冰的結痂，手套全吸滿了鮮血的顏色－別去想它，沒事的，撐過去就好了。拜託一定要撐過去，這些人…他們是無辜的。  
突然有什麼東西纏住了她的腳踝，將她往後猛的拖行，她面向雪堆，被這樣一扯用力的撲倒在地。

帶著棘刺的鐵鍊綁死了她。

「妳這該死的魔女。」

她看不清對方的面容，那是一個高壯的男人，棕色的短髮－就像她的父王一樣。他可能也是某個女孩的父親，他的女孩這時可能正因為村子裡起了這麼大的騷動而被告誡好好的待在家裡，鎖上門，哪裡也別去。艾莎的眼神開始渙散，神智迷離。她從沒受過傷，更何況流過這麼多血，她畢竟只是一個凡人。

她想，真諷刺啊，在這節骨眼上才感受到了身為人類的脆弱。

想要去死，應該要去死，這樣的念頭曾經沒日沒夜的糾纏著她，就像她自己的影子，忽長忽短，但是不曾消失，也不會消失。

那麼逃跑究竟是為了什麼呢?

男人可能是一名獵人，或屠夫，這說明了他為何如此健壯，身手敏捷的抓得住她。他手上的大刀在冰天雪地裡附上了一層冰藍色的薄霜，從天空，如落雷筆直墜下。

一切都結束了。  
再也不用逃了。

耳膜被一種奇異的聲響衝擊。

幾乎是在同時完成的，一瞬間，也不過就是她閉上眼睛等死的那個瞬間而已，整座村莊以她為中心點的，展開了一個整齊劃一的圓，陷落成為了一個冰封的世界。

她驚恐的抬起頭，停落在頭頂的刀切斷了她一絡白金色的髮絲。然而，刀本身卻是靜止的，整個村莊都是靜止的－她竟將整個村落都凝結成冰了。

從人、狗、牲畜到所有的物件、建築，樹木花草，無一倖免。

艾莎拖著殘破不堪的身軀，在極大的震撼下，勉強前行，發出如弱小動物垂死前的悲鳴，「不……不，不…拜託。」她不知道她是在向誰請託，明明她才是那個造成如今現狀的唯一真兇，她剛冰凍了一個人類村落。

卻像打噴嚏那樣簡單。

她感覺到眼淚劃過臉頰，就像雨水那樣，她竟是個連掉眼淚沒有溫度可言的傢伙，連極度的悲慟都像不痛不癢一樣。她不知道自己到底想證明什麼，她在那裏穿梭，落在雪地上的鮮血像一朵又一朵盛放的紅花。

然後她，終於像救命稻草一樣的發現了那個孩子。

她就躺在一口水井的旁邊，赤著腳，穿著破舊補丁的灰裙子。紅色的頭髮剛越過肩膀，瘦骨粼粼的倒臥在雪地上。艾莎幾乎沒有勇氣走到她的身旁，但她畢竟是這裡最後的一抹顏色。  
艾莎看見她的腹部仍有起伏，像睡著了一樣。

她在她的面前跪坐下來，可恥的放鬆的哭了出來。

她剛毀滅了一個村莊近百人的生命，這唯一的倖存者，如今成為了她在這世界上僅有的贖罪的機會。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

傳說，某個國家的國王與王后，婚後久久未得子嗣，在極度渴望獲得小孩以及王位繼承者從缺的各方壓力下，前往遙遠的北國，祈求冰雪女王的庇佑以及祝福，人人都說，若是能連主掌寒冰及死亡的女王都願意給予祝福，那孕育生命的春季還會遠嗎?

見國王與王后不遠千里而來，已千年沒有訪客拜訪的冰雪女王熱情的款待了夫婦倆，臨走前，對著王后的肚子吹了一口氣以示祝福。

回到王國後的王后果然懷上了孩子，孩子卻足足在她腹中醞釀了13個月後才產下，且最後王后還因難產死去。痛失愛妻的國王，同時又面臨了親生弟弟與國內叛亂軍的勾結動蕩，對這唯一的一個女兒相當嚴厲的寄予厚望。然而隨著公主年紀漸長，她與生俱來的冰雪能力便越發的強大無法控制，信仰堅定的國王，在心中隱約覺得，這一切也許都是當年的那個『祝福』所引發的災難。那所謂的冰雪女王，害死了自己的妻子，又詛咒了自己唯一的女兒。

這樣的想法，逐漸在國王的心中增長茁壯，當他越是這樣認為，便越是不肯求助於巫術，固執得認定只要信仰虔誠，再加上意志力堅定，公主一定有辦法可以自我控制。

最後，據說那個國家，仍然走向了滅亡，而老國王與公主也不知去向。

大約也是在那幾年之後，北方的國度才開始出現了這麼一號人物，連帶的算起來，也是在北之極境的冰雪女王逝世不久之後的幾年後。

傳說有一位滿頭銀髮、身披白袍的魔女，開始在北方走動。凡是她行走過的區域，皆會留下冰晶綻放而成的花朵，永生不謝；凡她碰觸過的一切凝冰結凍，皆成死物又如同藝術，彌久不衰；她的聲音似寒風呼嘯的淒厲；而她的容貌．．．若有膽敢私自窺視她容貌的人，將會在有幸目睹她真容的瞬間，向冰雪獻出生命。

「安娜、安娜，我回來了。」

斗篷的外圍鑲縫著一圈雪白色的細毛，在風中隨著她略顯急促的步伐輕微的上下漂浮著，其實並不怕冷的，只是為了遮掩身行低調行蹤。因為住所特意挑選在鮮無人煙的北山，所以物資相對匱乏，常常需要外出貿易，購回最低限度的食物和物品。

被她喊著的小女孩，從屋內蹦蹦跳跳的跑來。

與初次相見相比，穿著漂亮的洋裝、嶄新的皮鞋和整齊的兩邊麻花辮，安娜撲到她的懷中，將臉埋在艾莎彎下腰來像棉花一樣雪白又柔軟的胸前。

安娜沒有了在那一日以前的記憶。

這樣艾莎在如釋重負之餘，同時累積著更多的罪惡感，每日、每日都想著，只要等她再大一些。

「艾莎去哪裡了?我好想妳。」踮著腳尖，伸出短小而溫暖的手，說話還有些口齒不清的奶聲奶氣。

「想要趕在安娜生日前把事情都先辦好所以去得久了一點。」艾莎親暱的碰了碰她的臉頰，說是生日，其實也就是用帶回安娜的那一天計算，「在家裡有乖乖聽雪寶和棉花糖的話吧?」雪寶和棉花糖都是為了陪伴安娜用魔法製造出來的玩伴，除此以外，艾莎也盤算著要開始教她一些初階的防禦魔法。

她可無法容忍像自己那樣的事情發生在安娜身上。

「我想好要什麼生日禮物了。」安娜像想到了什麼一樣，在艾莎的耳邊說悄悄話，「想要快點長大。」

艾莎愣了愣，微笑的環抱住她。

「慢慢來也沒有關係的。」

每日、每日都想著，總有一日，會對她全盤托出。  
然後，讓她來審判自己的罪刑。

在那之前，還是盡可能的，想要拖延著與她一起度過每一天。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

艾莎的教育方式，十分講究，其實就是延續了她唯一已知的那一套－宮廷式教育。從天文地理，基礎歷史概念到禮儀。她只知道她會的，潛意識裡，教導安娜的也是那些。

還有一項額外著重的，就是讓安娜生存下去的能力。儘管她已篤定用一輩子的時間來償還積欠下的罪，但也許當安娜知曉真相的那一天，當那天到來，她可能會一刻也不想再見到自己出現在眼前，更遑論願意讓自己陪伴在身邊。艾莎想起那些一個又一個可怕的夢境裡，夢境裡安娜悲憤的哭泣著質疑她，一次又一次，同樣的問題:為什麼?

她只是啞口無言。

安娜會決定她的生死，她的去留。  
既然是她剝奪了她的家人，她就有義務承擔起確保她好好活下去的責任。

但從那些一次次失敗到讓雪寶身首異處的魔法成效看來，顯然安娜在這方面並沒有太多餘的天分可言，艾莎也只管教導她最為重要的防禦魔法以及藥草知識，防禦魔法是為了保命，藥草知識除了能自救更能為她在人類世界中謀得一條長久的生路，如果她離開的話。

她從未以安娜的母親，甚至親人自居。

以防將來某日，她被趕盡殺絕的那一日，她要安娜作為一個被魔女長期囚禁的俘虜，能在大家的同情下順利脫身。她為她考慮得實在是竭盡所能的周延了。

不過幸好，在劍術方面安娜有著奇佳的傑出表現。自從五歲那年，艾莎送了一把小木劍給她做為防身之用，她就對劍術及武術展現出高度的興趣以及自學能力。

她會和高大的雪人－棉花糖比試，並且很快地就能從錯誤和失敗中汲取教訓，修正方向，且她們意外的發現，安娜的力氣極大，在她很小的時候，就能輕而易舉的提起成年男子也會略為吃力的長劍，那甚至還包含了劍鞘的重量。

艾莎什麼樣的書籍都不侷限她去閱讀，有時她其實會刻意讓安娜注意到，魔女在人類世界中的處境和下場。她想讓安娜知道世界最完整的面向，然後由她自己去做出決定，事實上她能做到的也僅有這樣。

想要快點長大。

那並不僅僅是安娜想晚點上床睡覺或者喝到艾莎杯子裡的那種黑色的被她稱之為咖啡的液體才說出的童言童語。她看過那些書上關於魔女鑑定的荒唐事蹟，諸如火燒、水淹或者以針刺，施以極刑，檢視被告發身為魔女的女人是否有與魔鬼締結契約的蛛絲馬跡，她無法容忍這些任何一樣出現在艾莎身上，僅僅只是想像，就頭皮發麻。

她雖然鮮少離開北山，也從未與採冰人以外的人類接觸過，但，從那些書籍經典中她仍然看得出來，艾莎是多麼美麗柔弱，又純粹無瑕的存在。她的頭髮，總是泛著月光般柔和的色澤，比葉片上的經脈還要細微，她的皮膚，像隆冬來臨以前甫新降下的初雪，細緻軟綿，她微笑讚美的時候，安娜就像得到這世界上最珍貴的寶貝，恨不得拿一只箱子把那些回憶都好好收藏起來。

她願意為艾莎做任何事情，任何能減輕她的負擔或引她發笑的事，更不用說去避免那些可能使艾莎受到千萬分之一痛苦的事情。

她拼命的閱讀，即使不十分擅長，也將那些與魔法相關的書籍看得通透，就是為了能跟上艾莎的腳步，她想總有一天，從艾莎的視角，去看這一個世界，而魔法便是她們之間共通的話題，比母語還要嫻熟的語言。

她做不到像艾莎那樣信手捻來的魔法，卻也盡可能去熟讀那些艾莎所不那麼擅長的，冰雪魔法以外的它類魔法，沾滿灰塵的古書、結滿蜘蛛網的羊皮紙捲，她知道這些年來，艾莎雖然不說，但一直在積極地尋找著某種能夠融化冰魔法的解除魔法。雖然她不曉得艾莎研究這些究竟為了什麼，但只要是艾莎所想要的，她必竭盡所能為她辦到。

安娜放下眼前的那本占星學，忽然意識到，今日似乎是和艾莎約定好了的，她回來的日子。

她如今已經是一個即將年滿十五歲的少女了，長及手臂的紅髮，學著艾莎那樣，又為了不讓她知道的不完全一樣的綁成了兩邊麻花辮，垂在胸前。

身材出落得很高挑，蜜糖色的肌膚上零星灑落小麥片一樣的雀斑，艾莎總是在從市集給她買回最漂亮的衣服，最柔軟的鞋子，和最保暖的外衣。她像一朵被玻璃罩盅精心呵護起來的玫瑰，有馥郁芬芳的花瓣和幾枚美麗的尖刺，她就是艾莎所擁有的最美麗的一切。

「雪寶?」她輕聲呼喊著她那忠心耿耿的朋友，「今天是艾莎回來的日子沒錯吧?」

身材矮小的雪人搖頭晃腦地想了一下，「我以為今天已經是妳的生日了耶，噢，不，我竟然在說『驚喜』之前提醒了妳這件事。」

「什麼?等等，所以今天已經是我的生日了?這不對啊，這樣的話，艾莎昨天就應該回來了呀?」

艾莎遲到了。  
但是她從不遲到的。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

有很長的一段時間，艾莎總是會想，早知道結局會是這樣的，她的父王和母后是否會後悔當年求子之事，或者後悔執意生下她，將她撫育長大。如果早知道，她會反過來將他們吞噬掉的話。

她記得那一天的風很冷，是因為本質上她是一個從不畏懼寒冷的人，她應該要叫做叔叔的男人率領著叛亂軍從城下筆直的突破進來，大約只能再撐三天的時間吧，最終整座王城都會淪陷。她那總是冷靜自持的父親，既如往常的要求她到書房裡來會面，就像平常考問她功課與政事那樣的嚴肅平淡，父王有種不怒而威的氣勢，是任憑誰也無法輕易模仿或取代的王者風範。

「妳今天晚上就離開這裡吧。」

話語梗在艾莎的喉嚨裡面，她從來都敬畏父親，也不曾質疑過他所有的做法和想法。

「那您．．．怎麼辦?」這是她第一次反問父親，也是唯一的一次她的提問得到出乎意料詳盡的答案。

「我和他說好了，我會將王權拱手相讓，而他會留我一條命，切結的書信都在這裡，到時候，我將放棄皇室的身分，做一個普通人如此而已。」  
「但是妳，妳的未來不能斷送在這裡。」

然後他沉吟了很久很久，深深吐出一口氣，像釋懷了什麼：「使用魔法離開這裡吧，我看過．．．妳用．．．魔法做出來的兔子，我知道妳做得到的。」

在這以前，父親從未如此正面的承認過她的能力，他所有的話語中都刻意剔除『魔法』這樣的字眼，顯然他此時此刻已退無可退。

「一起離開吧，父親。」艾莎開始哽咽，淚水在她的眼眶裡打轉，但每次掉眼淚都會被父親斥責身為君王，切不可在人前流露出情緒，尤其是軟弱的一面的訓誡還言猶在耳，「求求您。」

「城堡裡還有這麼多人，格爾達他們也都還在，若沒有一個人留下來替他們說話，是不行的。」  
「且一直到王權完成轉換的那一刻前，我都還是這座城堡的王，王不會，也不應該棄自己的國家於不顧。但妳不一樣。」老國王將話說得很慢，「一直以來，我對妳都很嚴格，我，我很抱歉。」

那時候怎麼會沒有察覺呢，簡直就像最後的遺言。  
父親說了那麼多平常從來不說的話。

「他小時候也在城堡裡長大的。大概不會對他們作太殘忍的事情，而我有這封他親筆承諾的信，妳看。」  
「我會沒事的。」

他說了那麼多，都沒有說，要如何再見面。

早就應該知道的，他在說謊。

「快走吧。」

城破後，闖入書房的叛亂軍發現了國王已經自戕的屍體，嚴刑逼問過所有照顧過國王與公主的下人，公主的行蹤仍然不得而知。

艾莎恍惚的眨了眨眼睛，她已經，幾天沒有進食了?兩、不，可能是三天，她被困在這個陣法中一點一點的抽去魔力，但看樣子不是那麼好辦的事情。  
設下陣法的人，苦口婆心的站在外頭勸說她。

「這是國王的命令，我不得不服從。妳要知道，我家世世代代都是忠於王室的聖職人員，像妳這樣的魔女會給我們的地位帶來多大的困擾。」

「若是妳一彈指尖，就讓整個艾倫戴爾陷入大雪那該如何是好。」高大，英俊的騎士朗聲說著，「我對妳算是很好的了，妳想聽聽我們都怎麼處置從前的那些魔女嗎?」  
艾莎閉上眼，別過頭。

「那些被告發為魔女的女人，我們會讓她們拿著燒到發紅的熱鐵跑一段距離，大概就像，我這裡到那邊那個柵欄的距離，三天以後，我們檢查她的手腳，如果手腳有傷，說明被告有罪，如果沒有傷，就能無罪釋放。」男人有著爽朗的笑容，潔白的牙齒和可怕的言論，「說實在的，誰在乎她們到底是不是魔女呢。」

「但妳就不一樣了。」他在艾莎面前蹲下身，「妳無法否認，這一整片村莊就是妳的傑作吧。」  
「白色魔女。」

艾莎咬緊下唇，雙肩微微抽動，她深知自己罪孽深重，只是她那麼渴望能再見到安娜，今天就是安娜十五歲的生日了，她還沒有把禮物送她，跟她說一聲生日快樂．．．但再拖下去，若是安娜出來找她怎麼辦?

「我知道了。」艾莎淡淡的說了一句，使盡力氣將雙手併攏著伸到魔法陣的邊緣。

騎士喜出望外，連忙拿出早就準備好了的手銬將艾莎的雙手牢牢上鎖。

「妳知道嗎，其實王國內部對於如何處決妳仍一直爭執不下。」騎士邊說，邊在艾莎的脖子上掛上最後一道鎖，並將鐵鍊扯到自己面前，強迫艾莎仰視著自己，「有人主張應該應該就地處刑，讓我帶著妳的頭顱回去，很誘人不是嗎，又輕巧又便利，不過即使沒有那種東西也無所謂，我只要說，因為魔女是和魔鬼簽定契約的存在，死後的屍身會被魔鬼啃食殆盡．．．即使不將妳帶回去，他們也會將我視為討伐魔女的大英雄。」

「而另外一種聲音，其實跟我本人的立場比較接近。」騎士壓低聲音，表情變得冷酷而猙獰，「想想看，像妳這樣的一身能力。」他鬆開鎖鏈，用指尖捏起艾莎的下巴，「和美貌，不論是誰擁有了妳，就等同擁有了佔領整片大陸的能力。」

艾莎憤恨地咬進自己下唇，「這和你剛剛說的不一樣，你不就是奉命來殺我的嗎。」

「殺了妳?」  
「不，那太可惜了。」


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

安娜已經找了一上午，最後她想起平日艾莎總是叮囑她，請她千萬不要靠近東方那個兔屯草原再過去的一個村落。她說那裡被壞心的魔女施下了詛咒，是一片不祥之地，但每次她說這話的時候，安娜都感覺到她話中隱隱約約的情緒。

與其說是恐懼，安娜能感受到的，是更多悲傷。

她策馬調轉往東方前去，她有種強烈的預感，艾莎就在那裡，而且她需要她。

她在經過稀疏的一片樹林後來到一個豁然開朗的地方，開始的時候眼睛無法那麼快的適應那片亮光，被冰雕般有稜有角的房舍折射而出的陽光在盛夏時分閃爍著不尋常到詭異的七色光彩。

並非只是單純的雪白，冰與冰重重層疊的地方都透出了凍藍，安娜吞了一口口水，小心翼翼的抓緊韁繩，驅動馬兒往前踏去，但焦慮不堪的馬匹已不聽信她的指揮，顯然對於眼前的恐懼已遠甚過一切，牠躁動著幾乎將安娜甩下背來，安娜迫不得已只得已下馬，將馬匹栓在離這座冰雪世界稍遠的地方，徒步前行。

「我聽傳聞說，看到妳的男人，都會被變成冰塊。像希臘神話裡的梅杜莎一樣，那我還真幸運不是嗎?」男人興致盎然地對著她微笑，「記好我的名字，漢斯，這對妳以後會有好處的，乖乖聽話的話，我也會在國王面前為妳美言幾句．．．嗯？」

遠遠的聽到有人呼喊的聲音，他和艾莎猛地抬起頭，雙眼瞪得圓滾，這是－安娜的聲音。

「艾莎？艾莎、妳在這裡嗎？是我，安娜．．．」

「是妳認識的人嗎？白色的魔女，妳真正的名字，叫做艾莎？」漢斯歪著頭斜眼看她，才說著話，安娜已經往這個方向跑來，整個人呈現緊繃的姿態，手輕輕覆在腰間的劍上。

「你在做什麼！放開她！！！」她對著漢斯大喊，在跑到艾莎面前之前便被漢斯抵在艾莎頸項上的短劍搶先一步制伏住了動作。

「妳是她的誰？」漢斯輕描淡寫的問了一句，倒是艾莎搶先一步開口，「我不認識這個人，你不是要帶我走嗎，那就不要拖拖拉拉的。」

「艾莎．．．」安娜沒有放鬆戒備，卻略略垂下了肩膀，顯現出非常受傷的模樣，她遲疑了片刻，又想通艾莎應該是為了能讓自己順利脫逃，才假裝不認識自己，和自己撇清關係，「不管妳認不認識我，我都要帶妳走。」，她緩緩抽出長劍，劍尖直指漢斯，「而不管你是誰，你都沒有資格帶走她。」

「和女士打架實在有違我的騎士風範。」漢斯邊說，身體卻已經面對安娜踏好架勢，「如果我說，這是她自願的，妳信嗎？」他一個突刺，往前攻擊，安娜架開他的劍身，並不回話，「妳難道不知道這座村莊是她十年前的傑作？就因為被那些無辜的村民逮住了，明明她有的是毫髮無傷脫離的方法，她卻選擇用這麼殘忍又可怕的方式來詛咒這一片大地。」

「妳真的認識她嗎？」漢斯大聲的斥責她，安娜的劍擊雖沉，但不比長年訓練有素的漢斯靈活，漸漸的有些占下風。

「艾莎才不是你說的那樣。」安娜順勢將劍撞在一旁房舍的屋柱上，屋簷下長短不一的冰柱應聲斷裂，如同陷阱一般紛紛掉落，砸在漢斯的肩膀上，高度不夠的緣故並未如願的造成傷害，但多少也撞出了瘀痕遲緩了漢斯的動作，眼看著下一次的劍擊轉眼就要到來，漢斯忽然將手上的短劍往艾莎的方向拋擲過去，安娜一慌張，轉身去擋，他已從短靴裡拎出另一把貼身小刀，往安娜背上狠狠刺去。

「不！！！」艾莎從魔法陣中猛地站起身來，被鎖鏈禁錮的行動範圍已拉扯至極限，鏗鏘作響，脖子和雙手的源頭都用木樁釘死在地上，漢斯非常狡詐卻又心思細膩，在沒有確保艾莎完全失去魔法之前，他都不打算冒任何風險將她帶離此處，是故有此一舉。

艾莎苦苦哀求，被鐵環扣緊的頸項，像要因此斷裂一樣的疼痛著，但是此時此刻，只要安娜能夠平安無恙，那怕是粉身碎骨，挫骨揚灰，她只怕自己沒有能夠為她犧牲的籌碼。

但是，漢斯卻在她的面前突然向後彈飛，手中的短刀也因為作用力甩落出去，從安娜衣服被砍破的缺口裡一瞬間浮現了層層疊疊像鱗片一樣的東西，又漸漸的消散，漢斯跌坐在地，驚愕的瞪大雙眼，見安娜轉過身來，手上仍緊緊握著長劍，下意識的閉上眼睛，但安娜只是伸出了左手，紮實的給了他一拳。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

安娜的身體在發燙，背部被攻擊過的地方並不疼痛，卻多了一層厚重的感覺，她自己看不到後背，更無暇去關注自己，只是趕緊跑到艾莎面前，手足無措的扶好她，「艾莎。」她還只是個孩子，十五歲這樣半大不小的年紀，看到艾莎這樣受折磨，擔心的嗓子都痛得哽咽了起來，「我好擔心妳．．．這．．．喂！鑰匙呢？解鎖的方法是什麼啊？」安娜撇過頭去，但漢斯早已被她那一拳打得昏厥過去，她還想去搜他的身，卻是艾莎按住了她。

「他太狡猾了，妳別隨意地靠近他。」她心疼的握著安娜的手，又把她轉過身去看了個仔仔細細，「還好嗎？剛才受傷的地方痛嗎？」

衣服雖然是破了，卻毫髮無傷。

艾莎用指尖輕撫她的肩膀，帶來一種奇異的酥麻的感受，安娜歪著頭，自己也搞不清楚究竟是怎麼一回事，「一點也不痛啊，我甚至感覺．．．感覺根本沒有受傷，沒有流血。」

在艾莎的住所，這十年以來艾莎都將她保護得極好，除了孩提時期難免的一些碰撞跌倒，她幾乎是平平安安毫無損傷的成長，就連後來她與棉花糖的那些練習和比試也都是點到為止，從來沒有遇過這麼直接欲取她性命的殺意，艾莎盯著她的肩膀沉吟許久，最後輕輕的吐露出一句話來：「這好像．．．是龍鱗。」

安娜管不了那麼多，她心急如焚，想替艾莎鬆開頸項和雙手手腕上的那三道桎梏，體內有一股熱流，像是呼應了她的所思所想一般，往指尖湧動，她用食指從艾莎脖子上的那道鐵環內側往外勾劃，幾乎只是眨眼的瞬間，鐵環就像是被滾燙的岩漿碰觸到那般，劃出一道燒紅的痕跡，應聲落地。

「妳．．．」艾莎也被她這樣的舉動嚇到了，沒有詠唱，和她的能力一樣是天生具備的，但竟然這十年來從來沒有發現過。

倒是安娜發現可以像這樣不費吹灰之力的解開艾莎身上的鎖十分受到鼓舞，她一口氣又將艾莎手腕上的那兩道鎖都破壞了，便發現艾莎的手腕內側早就因為剛才的拉扯磨破了皮，隱隱約約的滲出血來。  
她一咬牙，把三條鎖鍊一甩手都從地上拆了起來，抱在懷裡不顧艾莎的阻擋，走到漢斯身邊用鐵鍊嚴實的將他五花大綁起來，她發現指尖的熱度高得驚人，足以在短時間內融化熟鐵，她利用這樣的特性，將鐵鍊的接頭融解後組裝，成為了沒有鑰匙的死鎖。

漢斯仍然昏死過去，臉都幾乎被打歪了。

艾莎體力尚未回覆，只是脫離了失去主陣者的能力後已毫無功效可言的魔法陣，跪坐在地上喘息。

安娜見狀，又小跑步的跑回她身邊，乾脆將她像只小貓一樣提起來抱在懷裡，讓她可以倚靠著自己休息。艾莎沒有抗拒，軟綿綿的依偎著她，神情卻仍然憂思焦慮：「那天我在森林裡遇到了一個腳上受傷的獵人，他被自己的陷阱誤傷了，急需治療。情況危急，我只能用魔法替他止血，想不到將他送回這裡後，他卻大聲呼救，告訴所有的人，我是．．．魔女。」

再後來的事，艾莎都一五一十的對安娜道盡了。  
今天是安娜十五歲的生日，多合適的一個審判日。

「我真的不是故意的，我根本不願意對村民施展任何魔法，但是當我越想去壓抑，我就越．．．無法控制我自己。」追根究柢，那可能是因為，歷經了那麼多的事情後，即使滿腦著想著要去死，卻仍然有著活下去的本能吧。因為對『活著』這件事看得太過認真了，所以不甘心，不甘心就這樣去死了。

多麼虛偽啊。

甚至連能夠開口堂而皇之的說出那些令人厭憎的話語的漢斯都不如，腦海裡想著去死，身體卻不聽使喚的選擇求生。

「我一直都很想告訴妳。可是，想等妳再大一點，等妳再堅強一點，等妳再多學一點．．．然後，就告訴妳，我不敢請求妳的寬恕，妳恨我也是應該的，我只希望妳即使只有一個人，也要好好活下去。」艾莎的眼中蓄滿了淚水，那些淚水如此滿溢到了，當她每說一個字，牽動臉上表情變化的時候，就要晃著晃著的掉下來，落在安娜的衣領上，「對不起。」

安娜把她環抱得緊緊的，即使是在聽到她說了那麼多的話語之後，她仍然為艾莎的每一滴眼淚感到心痛無比，「這就是為什麼艾莎一直在尋找融化冰雪的魔法，對嗎？因為仍然沒有放棄解救他們的任何方法。」

艾莎點點頭，這論不上是什麼感人肺腑的事情，只不過是贖罪的微不足道的一種方式罷了，想將他們從自己的魔法中釋放出來，然後親手為他們下葬。

「艾莎還記得小時候給我說的那些床邊故事嗎？說不定，他們就像睡美人奧羅拉的城堡那樣，也只不過是睡著了十年罷了，我會陪妳一起找的，一起到找到那個方法為止。」安娜騰出左手來，用手背珍惜的擦去艾莎臉頰上的淚水「所以不要再說那樣的話了，說我恨妳什麼的。」

艾莎點點頭，把臉埋在安娜的肩膀上，再也難以抑制的放聲大哭，終於不用再活得那樣膽顫心驚了，日日夜夜自我厭惡、自我悔恨，恨自己的膽小懦弱，恨自己有多清楚實際上有多害怕面對安娜的質問和厭棄。

一切都結束了。

兩個人又花了一點時間抱在一起哭成了一團，後來仍是安娜注意到後方傳來一種怪異的拖行聲，轉頭一看，是不知道何時開始悠悠轉醒的漢斯，正用全身的力量以一種毛蟲蠕動的姿態往外爬行，想趁機逃跑。

安娜用他自己的那把短劍就著鎖鍊將他釘在地上，上下打量他：「現在怎麼辦？」

艾莎想了想：「我可以洗去他的記憶，但這也會讓他忘記自己是誰，忘記回家的路。」

「妳不能這樣做！！！這不公平，我根本都沒有傷害到妳！還有妳！！！妳對自己的身世就不感興趣嗎！？」他氣急敗壞的拋出最後的籌碼，果然這勾起了艾莎和安娜些許的興趣。  
「我不知道耶．．．」安娜刻意拉長了語氣，「你的話根本沒什麼可信度吧．．．」

「妳！妳肩膀上的鱗片是龍麟，可是龍早就在幾十年前就徹底絕種了，因為龍的天性自私吝嗇，且十分殘忍。牠們有同族相殘，甚至殘殺所愛殘殺後代的特性，只因為太過自戀，既想繁衍後代又見不得後代比自己優秀也不願為撫養交付心力所以通常生產完後，在耐性消失之前就會先絞殺幼子。」漢斯用力吹起凌亂散落眼前的瀏海，「但是妳剛才的能力，和背上的鱗片，都直接顯示了，妳是龍族的後代。」

漢斯想賣關子，讓這兩個女人留自己一條性命，繼續和她們周旋，直到自己見縫插針的想出什麼逃命的方法來，沒想到，一直默不作聲的艾莎，卻將他的話接了下去。  
「凡事都有例外。」

「曾經，有一隻名為阿奇頓的火龍。他與人類的女人相戀，一直守護女人到誕下他們之間的後代，為了避免自己終究有一日反悔，對其母子痛下殺手，而先一步自殺。在那之後，就有一脈龍之子，隱藏在人類世界中，代代相傳了下來。」

「而妳就是那個龍之子，安娜，妳是火龍阿奇頓的後代。」她伸手輕輕的覆在安娜的臉頰上，安娜從那股冰涼的觸摸中放鬆了下來，她喜歡阿奇頓這個名字，像喜歡艾莎，抑或是喜歡她自己那樣的輕鬆自然，她閉上眼睛，彷彿有什麼東西在她的腦海漸漸的被喚醒。

「謝謝你告訴我這些。」她低頭對漢斯致謝，「但是，我們不可能不移除你的記憶，不然你會成為我們的一個威脅。當你再一次甦醒過來之後，我會請居住在這附近的採冰人，護送你回到你的國度。」

艾莎點點頭，以示贊同安娜的想法，「所以，永別了，漢斯。」她對漢斯伸出手，她的指尖流竄出極細微的像白沙一樣的冰晶，漢斯像被那股魔法，和她的美貌給吸引住一般，目不轉睛的瞪大了雙眼。

她真美啊，像天使一樣潔白動人，又如同她所造化的冰雪一般純粹無暇，這將是他在失去記憶前，生命所見最絕美艷麗的畫面。

安娜一直抱著艾莎，怕她像一片羽絨，會隨風飛逝，又或者一片雪花，會在降落前融化。她抱著她上馬，抱著她騎馬，抱著她回到兩人的家，抱著她進屋，直到艾莎發出嚴重的抗議，再不放她下來，要禁足加上沒收零用錢。

「那妳，妳親我一下，我就放開。」安娜轉了轉眼珠，半是賭氣，半是故意的回覆她，艾莎勾著她的脖子就要去親吻她的臉頰，她卻把臉一偏，讓艾莎主動吻在自己的雙唇上。

「！！！」艾莎反射性的向後彈開，整間屋子頓時憑空冒出了至少半噸以上的降雪，幸好安娜一向手穩，仍然牢牢的把艾莎抱在胸前「妳在做什麼！！！」

「就是想知道。」安娜有點難以描述心中的那種感覺，從她以為自己將會失去艾莎、到聽完艾莎那些掏心掏肺的獨白、到眼見艾莎那些淚水，一滴滴落在她身上，她想知道那種為了心疼一個人而肝腸寸斷的感受到底是什麼？

「想知道什麼？不，算了，妳先放我下來。」艾莎用手抵著安娜的肩膀，以防止她隨時再靠過來。

「艾莎很討厭我這樣嗎？」她注意到了，有點委屈的依言將艾莎放到雪堆上。

「不是討厭。」艾莎皺起眉頭，「嚴格說起來我將妳養育長大，我是妳的．．．」她實在說不出口『母親』這種字眼，『姐姐』也有點牽強，「我是妳的家人。」她終於找到了那個詞彙。

「情人相愛，就變家人。」  
安娜持續不屈不饒。

艾莎只能啞口無言。

「而且我想起來了。」安娜靜靜的站在艾莎的面前，「雖然不是記得很清楚了，但是，在那天以前．．．我母親很早就死了，我因為紅髮的緣故，被他們當成異類囚禁在地窖裡，除了勞動的時間以外，就只能在地窖裡待著，有時候他們會毆打我，不為了什麼，只是想出氣吧，因為我的傷總是很快就好了，他們就會更生氣又畏懼我。」

「直到妳來到村子的那一天，村子裡起了很大的騷動，我想趁機逃走，一出來，所有的一切都變成白色的，我因為很冷，很冷，所以就睡著了。」  
「妳一直以為，是妳殺害了我的父母。」  
「事實上卻恰好相反，是妳拯救了我。」


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

起初將安娜撿回家的那幾日，艾莎不眠不休的照顧她，平時她的居所只有她自己一人，幾十年以來生活都過得盡可能低調而簡單，為了照顧這個小小孩，她甚至翻箱倒櫃的找出從前使用的手套，以防能力會不小心傷害到她。

她小心翼翼的給昏迷不醒的安娜一湯匙一湯匙的餵藥和湯，替她用沾濕的溫熱的布簡單擦拭臉蛋和容易出汗的背部以及腋下，就這樣也過了三天，直到她醒來。  
才發現她什麼也不記得了。

連自己的名字也是勉勉強強拼湊出了一個大概。

之後幾天的夜裡，安娜總是不太睡得著，七晚八晚的躺在床上了也仍是不安份的滾來滾去，一旦夜裡有什麼動靜，甚至只是作夢驚醒，就很難再睡回去，現在回想起來，大約是因為從前也就沒有睡過一頓好覺的緣故。雖然腦袋忘記了，身體裡也還殘存著驚懼的痕跡。

剛開始的時候，是為了照顧，等安娜清醒了，就變成了難以抗拒的請求。先是嚷嚷著自己真的睡不著，然後就纏著艾莎給她講故事，講著講著就抓著艾莎的衣角睡著。

雖然她從不與安娜同睡一張床，魔法卻不曾再次失控。她心中充滿著愧疚，和愛，以及不能輕言放棄的決意，這某種程度上穩定了她的內心。

再後來是什麼時候呢，在那孩子來到這處住所的幾個月後吧，發了一次燒，把餵下去的東西全吐了出來，全身顫抖，發冷，累積到一定程度後，發熱。

迷迷糊糊的，明明痛得眉頭都皺在了一起，也沒有說過抱怨的話。檢查體溫的時候，軟軟的說了一聲，在艾莎難得脫下手套用手掌覆蓋到她額頭上的那個時候，說了:「好舒服。」的話。那之後，為了能讓安娜身上的燒退下去，就一直動也不動的將手覆蓋在她的額頭上，再後來，實在是痠痛得受不了了，才選擇爬上床躺在她的身邊。

不知不覺就那樣養成了睡在她身邊的習慣。

八歲的時候曾覺得一直這樣下去也不是辦法而半開玩笑地問過她，要像這樣睡到幾歲呢?自己說一個期限吧。安娜邊玩娃娃，邊飛快的想了一下:「就十歲吧。」其實對於年歲，一點概念也沒有。  
每次艾莎陪她睡覺，她都要抱著艾莎，把臉埋在她肩膀上，或頭髮裡。她總說艾莎好香啊，但是艾莎自己都聞不到。

床被她心愛的各種小玩具和收藏品佔領，雖然不十分擅長魔法，但卻特別受魔法物品和古老的生物的故事吸引而放了很多東西在床上。諸如白色猩猩的毛皮、精靈的斗篷，和現在看起來格外有意思的，她自製的，龍爪的手套。

說了這麼多，從前的往事暫且不論，但是，在經歷了稍早那樣的突發狀況後，艾莎變得不知道該如何面對安娜才好，她從來沒有想過除了付出和贖罪以外的關係，或者可以說，她從來沒有想過她與安娜之間的關係，也沒有試著加以定義。安娜之於她這生命週期異於常人冗長的日子來說，就像日光之於土地一般，溫暖而平淡無奇。她在她的世界裡偶爾曝曬著惹她生氣，偶爾遮掩著降下雨滴，她總還當她是當年那個好不容易期盼著救回的小孩，除此以外真是別無他想。

但安娜彷彿不是很在意她的這些糾結。

她早就若無其事的鑽到被窩裡等著艾莎同枕共眠，艾莎卻在那裏以她沒有注意到的龜速東摸西耗的，拖延時間，怎麼說才好呢，不知道也就罷了，一但被點明以後，她們這之間懸而未決的狀態便帶有了一點曖昧的色彩。她有些沮喪，因為發現自己根本不懂得如何去分辨家人以外的感情，與外人接觸的樣本數也少到僅供以分辨討厭或不討厭的人罷了，如果要這樣想的話，安娜的存在倒是一個特別例外。

在那些離開安娜出去採買或者接受委託的短暫時間裡，她幾乎無法單獨成眠，於是乾脆不睡，用斗篷把自己嚴實的包裹著，想念家裡的氣息，那種一閉上眼就能深層入眠的安心感，甚至想念手臂被安娜壓得痠麻了動彈不得的重量感，想念她所沒有，而安娜有的－溫度。

「妳能不能再多說說那些龍的故事給我聽？」

安娜輕聲地問她，她側過腰，見她放下了的紅髮像瀑布一樣流瀉在枕被上，她睜著一雙杏眼，好奇的盯著自己看，「或者阿奇頓的事情。」  
艾莎點點頭，對她總是心軟得不行。

「很久很久以前，龍母奇雅誕下了九顆龍蛋，一顆還在蛋裡就死了，牠死後化成了怨靈，被稱作影龍林頓，其他的八顆蛋，剛好有四隻母龍與四隻公龍湊成四對，便是由牠們繁衍成了龍族。」  
「但是因為天性使然，他們幾乎不看護自己的蛋，或者為了覓食、或者為了掠奪而罔顧自己的後代，所以數量一直不多。曾經最興盛的時候，是被人類捕捉後馴養，並在產下蛋以後與父母隔離悉心照顧才得以興盛起來，但是，幾經戰亂後，懂得這種馴龍技術的人越來越少，終至整個族群的滅亡。」

「而火龍阿奇頓，顧名思義，牠擁有著火的能力，牠的火焰能夠將山脈融化成岩漿，將地面燒穿，將湖泊煮沸，將城堡甚至一個人類國家滅絕。但就像我說的，牠愛上了一個人類，據說她有著琥珀色的眼珠、火紅色的長髮，是人界裡最美麗的女人。」

「女人是某個國王的私生女，為了免於遭受王后的殺害而將她偷偷的藏在山洞裡養大，阿奇頓意外的發現了女人後，與她相戀並墜入愛河，阿奇頓給了女人五個承諾，前面四個－予她離開山洞的自由、予她榮華富貴、與她翱翔天空、予她專情真愛都一一兌現，只有第五個，遲遲不肯告訴她。」

艾莎習慣的撫摸著安娜的長髮，她喜歡她髮梢間傳來的溫暖略帶乾燥的觸感，她說故事的口吻很感性，說得像是她親眼目睹的一樣愛憐珍惜。

「最後的一項，就是犧牲自己，留給她未來，對嗎?」安娜感覺到一股無以名狀的悲傷，彷彿那是她自己親身經歷的故事一樣的疼起來，喉嚨裡又乾又痛，眼睛卻流不出淚水。

「我只是說故事，妳為什麼哭了?」

她以為她沒有掉眼淚，淚水卻早在蓄滿眼眶之前順著臉頰弧度流落枕被。

「妳不是說我是阿奇頓的後代嗎，那我會不會，有一天也可能會傷害．．．」無法說完最後的那幾個字，安娜蜷縮在一起，難過的哽咽。

在向安娜攤牌一切以前，艾莎早就做好了被厭惡甚至被要求以死謝罪的心理準備，她想像過無數次安娜的憤怒、質問、痛哭失聲，卻從沒有想過有一日，她的淚水會是為了害怕傷害自己而流，「不會的。」

「我知道妳不會的。」  
妳永遠也不會傷害我的。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8

日子又恢復到往常那樣，早起艾莎用昨天烘焙好的麵包、煮熟的馬鈴薯和一顆雞蛋簡單準備兩人的早餐。吃過早餐後她會整理一下工作用的桌面，或出門一趟，在遠離這處住所幾乎要到山腳下的樹上的信箱，去看看是否有委託上門。

除了一些極少數願意與魔女進行交易的人類，她的生意多半來自森林裡的動物、妖精、矮人或地精，幾乎可以說是任何人，雖然她所擅長的魔法大多侷限在冰雪和藥草治療相關，不過因為收費相對合理，實際上更樂於接受以物易物的交易，所以口碑還算不錯。只是她本身低調，接受委託時都將自己包得密不通風，鮮少開口說話，所以偶爾也會有人搞不清楚她的性別。更沒有人知道她實際的長相，或她的過去。

信箱附近有她安排的一隻信差鳥，若無急事或危險，並不會到她的住處打擾。當她過去的時候，小鳥就繞著她打轉，親暱的停到她肩上向她撒嬌，她也都在手心裡捏上一小塊麵包餵牠．．．平常是這樣的。

只是從那次的事件之後，安娜說什麼也不願意讓她獨自出門，她說，我也滿十五歲了，我應該有學習、知道這一切的權利呀，其實就是害怕艾莎落單會再出上次那樣的亂子。

艾莎拗不過她，實際上也不是沒有在盤算慢慢的把這一切都交給她，只是，就覺得應該再慢一些，她覺得十八歲時差不多的，但她沒敢說出來，以免安娜又急得像兔子一樣四處蹦跳。

她為安娜悉心訂製了一隻長度適中的短劍，那把劍使用了矮人的合金、精靈的工藝和女巫的祝福，劍身的長度剛好等同安娜手肘到指尖的尺寸，考量安娜力氣不小，並未特別縮減重量，只是做得較薄，方便隨身收納，藏在斗篷下不易被敵人察覺。

斗篷也是特易為她打造的，艾莎的冰雪魔法以永凍著稱，兼且面對一般攻擊時可以起到直接防禦的效果，她又花了很多的心思，在加強各種防護的咒文詠唱上，雪白色的外層、深藍色的內裡，分別是白光和黑夜的顏色，對於隱匿蹤跡有絕佳效果，總之，就是不要安娜有半點受傷害的可能，才准許了安娜和自己同行。

今天的信箱空無一物，掃落了信箱上的積雪，也餵過鳥兒後，兩人又比肩散步回到住所。

之後就是安娜的練劍時間，她和雪寶以及棉花糖互相研究古書上的劍術、體態、步伐。艾莎有時候會坐在屋外的長椅上看她，有時候則回到房間內去為下一次的遠行做準備，或者整理一些常用的草藥，拿到院子裡去曝曬成乾後熬煮成液體裝在一罐罐的玻璃瓶中以等待下次的使用，就這樣，轉眼之間又該開始準備晚餐了。

用過晚餐後是洗澡時間。

普通人類是幾乎不洗澡的，他們深信水中不潔的東西會耗損人體元氣，亦認為肉體的潔淨及是對靈魂的褻瀆，但艾莎，艾莎畢竟不是普通人，大概是想著既然被稱作魔女，就至少要有點離經叛道的魔女的樣子吧。加上研習魔法的緣故，對於熱水的取得也並非一般人類那樣的困難，而她本身也愛好整潔，所以幾乎每幾天就會洗上一次，安娜是她一手帶大，當然也就跟著她的習慣一起。房間裡的一角有擺放長方形狀的木桶，也是她特別請山裡的木精替她做的，密不透風，滴水不漏的設計，能延長水溫的流失，艾莎很喜歡一個人泡在裡面思考，整理思緒。小時候安娜會和她一起，到某個特別喜歡證明自己可以獨立做好許多事的年齡之後，就漸漸的不再共同洗澡，反正沒有浪費的問題。

輪流洗過澡之後，安娜換上輕便的內衣，其實也只是貼身的柔軟的類似罩衫的東西，就又摸索著爬上床去，艾莎已經坐在那裏看書了，她有她自己的床邊讀物，仍然是一些晦澀難懂的有關冰與雪的起源與消融之類的內容。安娜被子底下伸手繞過她的腰部，感覺到她瑟縮了一下，像孩提時後抓到蝴蝶那樣的緊張，又有些不知所措，生怕稍微用力，就要捏死蝴蝶了，好不容易鼓起勇氣，打開手掌，只見蝴蝶歪歪斜斜的，很是可憐，便不忍心再困住她了，徒留滿手的鱗粉和得到過後的喜悅，以及失去後的悵然。

艾莎是怕癢，也有點不好意思。

安娜跟她提過對她的另一種想法以後，她就一直很不好意思，不知道該如何面對她，和她自己。

注意到艾莎有些閃躲的情緒，安娜調皮的眨眨眼，決定伸手搔她癢。

艾莎驚呼了一聲，被她弄得沒辦法，左閃右躲，最後倒到床上去和她鬧成一團。兩個人笑了一陣，直到酸累為止，突然停歇下來的笑聲沒了，只剩下頻率不一的喘氣，忽然都覺得有些不妙。

「吶，所以說那個，之前的那個，艾莎會考慮嗎」有些含糊不清的帶過，安娜轉過身來，把目光停留在艾莎臉上，艾莎實在停頓太久了，久得她都能發現艾莎逐漸變紅的耳朵。

「．．．這好像不是考慮不考慮的問題。」她回應得很艱難，她不想惹安娜傷心，被提了一個開頭後，的確也越來越在意安娜的一舉一動，甚至回過頭去想以前的種種，都覺得好像，感情早就存在於彼此相處之間的每個地方，「我只是覺得，這樣好像對妳不太公平。」聲音細如蚊蚋，艾莎被她看得不得不吐露心聲。

「啊?」安娜不敢置信的瞪大眼睛。

「畢竟我是妳唯一接觸過的．．．人類。」艾莎繼續低聲說到，「妳好像沒有什麼選擇權可言。」

「是不是至少等妳，再認識多一點人之後，再．．．來想這個問題。」艾莎說著，感受到了自己的可悲，到頭來她還是沒有脫離被安娜『捨棄』的想法，她如同受困陷阱的迷獸，只能繞著籠子原地打轉。自我說服，已經做好心理準備了，又一次一次扼殺好不容易形成著這些想法。

「我明明有認識其他人類，我有認識採冰人啊!還有．．．還有那個漢斯。」

「妳不能將只見過一次面的人稱之為認識。」艾莎耐心的糾正她，「好，算我沒說這些。總之再等等好嗎，也許妳有一天會遇到更喜歡的人，某個給妳真愛之吻，願意用他的生命去愛護妳、保護妳的人。」艾莎說著，感覺每說一個字，都像被刑求一樣的疼痛難耐。

「那個人為什麼不能是妳呢?」

「願意用生命去愛護我，保護我的人就只有妳而已啊。」安娜用十分受傷的眼神凝視著她，「如果妳無法接受我，就告訴我沒有辦法。那樣的話，我就會知道該怎麼做。」

「不要說是因為其他的事情。因為那樣我會覺得，妳只是在掩飾自己的感受。」  
「我只想知道妳真正的想法。」  
「艾莎。」

這不是她第一次喊艾莎的名字，但此時此刻她的聲音聽上去卻那麼的不一樣，她漸漸的拉近自己與艾莎之間的距離，直到能感受到她呼吸的氣息，像吻一樣，吹拂過雙唇。

「如果妳拒絕我，從明天開始，我就會像之前那樣。」這不公平，她說的每一個字，都在顫抖著請求她的同意，艾莎感覺自己連腰都鬆軟了起來，心跳得好快，她覺得自己可能願意做任何事情，去換取眼前的這個吻。和上次的突襲截然不同，這次，是她確確實實的被對方吸引。


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9

艾莎就停在她的嘴唇上。

輕得像一隻沒有份量的蝴蝶，又重得像一個世紀的諾言。蝴蝶在顫抖，隨時都有可能翩翩飛走，諾言卻在下沉，沉澱到心臟的最深處裡。安娜不敢收緊手，她甚至不敢呼吸，怕一點風吹草動都會嚇走蝴蝶。

有什麼東西在催化她的脈搏，可能是因為缺氧，腦袋一陣暈眩。小時候她想抓住蝴蝶，可能是想知道蝴蝶為什麼會飛，而牠喝的花蜜又是什麼滋味?卻沒想到現在她才是那朵花，那份蜜源，艾莎往前傾斜，逐漸加深的吻裡面已經分不清楚是誰主動誰在緊緊跟隨。

好想要，更多更多。

想要被這個人碰觸，想要，被這個人愛護。

安娜緊貼著艾莎，緊貼到甚至感受得到她掩藏在布料底下的呼吸起伏，她的胸口、她的肌膚、她的溫度她的一切都柔軟而細緻到讓人著迷。

「艾．．．艾莎，這裡變得好奇怪，熱熱脹脹的。」親吻艾莎，被艾莎輕撫，一切的一切都只是開始，她的身體，躁動不安到一種近乎疼痛的狀態，她用手壓在胸口上，不明所以。

她所有的疑問，都還是只能靠艾莎解惑。

「這裡嗎?」艾莎用像囈語般輕柔到快要聽不清楚的聲音問她，指尖小心翼翼的在她胸前試探。

少女的胸脯，是鮮花的培育地，鬆軟的富含養分的腐植層，隔著罩衫隱隱約約能劃出的輪廓既小而可愛，艾莎的手心幾乎不曾那麼溫暖過，緊張得都滲出了汗。

「嗯．．．艾莎，就是這裡，脹脹痛痛的。」她說的是乳首的部分，「能不能，再大力一點。」

她還只是一個忠實面對直覺的少女，艾莎也只是一個無法拒絕這份請求的守護者。身為魔女的身分，像被角色對調了一般成為了被施咒者，被言語曖昧的魔法束縛著，驅使著，進退維谷。  
安娜稍稍抬高了臉部，同時往前將自己更加的貼近艾莎，她不知道怎麼做才好，只是追求那份難以言喻的感覺走，兩個人都躺在床上的姿勢不好伸展，艾莎剛好放在她雙腿之間的右腳，在調整過動作之後幾乎就直接抵在了安娜身下。

罩衫都亂了，底下什麼也沒有穿，艾莎可以感覺到那片荒煙蔓草中迅速滋長的旖旎柔情，安娜低低的吐出了一口氣，終於忍不住一翻身，翻到了艾莎身上，用雙手支撐著自己的同時，仍然將下身緊緊貼合著艾莎的腿部。艾莎仰躺著瞇起眼，眼底流露出十分複雜的情緒，安娜卻沒有時間去細讀，只是本能的在她身上磨蹭著。

恍惚中，艾莎看見她眼底的色澤轉為一種幽暗的綠光，她伸手撐在安娜的腰間，柔聲的安撫她，「慢一點。」安娜俯低頭部，像匹幼獸般與她額頭相抵，額稍濕潤微熱的汗卷曲了她的細髮，「哈．．．哈啊．．．艾莎．．．」她用氣音複誦著艾莎的名字，僅僅只是這樣的摩擦已經引來一片氾濫，她低頭急切地親吻艾莎，幾乎只是在她的腿上磨蹭就迎來初次高潮。

沒有得到侵入式滿足的身體暫時的平靜了下來，然而她與艾莎的唇齒糾纏仍未結束，她側過臉去輕咬艾莎的耳朵下方頸項連接處，艾莎瑟縮起肩膀，發出忍耐的喘息聲，她沒辦法忘記安娜在她腿上達到高潮的那種溫熱溽溼，那根本是深入骨髓的刻印在了她的知覺之中，她自己也早已溼黏得一蹋糊塗，只是不願意被安娜察覺。

安娜有動物的本能，遠勝於她。  
她記住了那種潮潤的味道來自於什麼。

混合著慾望的空氣溼度適中，明明已經是夏天了，屋內卻因為艾莎的緣故，春寒料峭得，回溯成最適合生育的季節。

她低頭，支撐著身體的手不便移去，她用嘴承接艾莎胸前的紅果，飽含唾液的罩衫裡透出艾莎胸前的顏色，那種隱約曖昧的朦朧色澤，簡直是對視覺的一種拷打折磨，她用舌尖壓緊艾莎，艾莎就發出一種像快要哭出來的嗚咽聲，彷彿只是在彼此殘忍的刑求，安娜根本壓抑不住那種想要滿足她的衝動，「這樣舒服嗎？艾莎？這樣？」她口齒不清的問著，終於忍不住俯低身體躺回艾莎身邊，她想用手。

撩開艾莎的罩衫後，用指尖輕捏艾莎，像要把那顆果子摘下來一樣，她用食指跟中指夾緊後所帶來的刺激越來越強。另一邊也沒有鬆口，緊緊的吸允著，或用舌尖快速的舔弄，  
「嗯．．．嗯嗯．．．」艾莎只是雙手緊扣的壓在胸前，像刑架上瀕死禱告的所有的魔女那樣，無能為力的繃緊著身體，「安娜．．．」她比安娜更清楚那些男歡女愛的過程，可是苦於她的矜持，無法坦誠的，訴諸言語的懇求她，但是有了剛才的經驗後，安娜知道她也會有像自己那樣的需求，她抬頭問她:「艾莎要像我剛剛那樣嗎?我躺著?」解決之道，她只知其一不知其二。

「．．．」艾莎咬著唇，沒有回話。安娜便將自己的腿抵到艾莎的雙腿之間，艾莎的身體顫了顫，終於用幾不可聞的聲音說：「．．．安娜．．．能不能，用手．．．」

安娜點點頭，用手掌覆在她的身下，溫暖而濕熱的掌心摩娑著她早已懇求得不言而喻的私處，才稍稍緩解的需求又被更加空虛的渴望推翻，艾莎簡直羞憤欲死，難道接下來都要這樣，一字一句的指導她嗎？


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10

好溫暖。

那溫暖而濕潤的觸感令安娜不由得聯想到細碎的蛋殼，以及作為養分供給的黏液，像一只覆蓋在掌心下的雛鳥，一顫一動之間都象徵豐沛的生命力。她忍不住想低頭去看，艾莎卻脹紅著臉急急忙忙的拉住她，「不行．．．。」她瞇起眼睛，連耳根都紅透了，「過來我這裡。」略帶有一些懇求意味的命令句型，是她窘迫得走投無路的本能反射，可以說是從小將安娜撫養長大的，多數時候難免指令式的要求安娜快點吃飯、洗澡或上床睡覺。

安娜當然聽她的，她用單手支著自己，往前傾身，紅棕色的長髮像麥浪一樣掃過艾莎的身體，又暖又癢，艾莎張開手攬住她，像攬住太陽，或站在落日下的一匹烈馬，渾身上下都早已吸飽了太陽的溫度那樣，彼此一言不發地擁吻，每次的交纏，都變得比前次的契合，安娜吻得很深，吻得令她像被陽光照拂後融化的雪堆一樣塌陷下來，化成一攤綿軟無骨的水。安娜覺得這為艾莎的神經緊繃達到了極佳的鬆弛效果，她可以感受到艾莎的雙腿在不安分的絞緊，像要吞噬了她的手掌一樣，她上下移動手掌，艾莎的吻就變得更加纏綿更加迫切，她用自己的經驗去類推，找到了一處暴露在外的弱點，她先是壓著那裏，才開始輕輕的上下揉動，然後幾乎只是用手指的指腹，在那裏畫圓。

艾莎收緊扣在她背上的十指，已無暇顧及接吻的頻率，她挨在安娜的肩上喘息，破碎的呻吟聲，像被海潮打碎的浪花浮沫，沖刷著安娜心裡最柔軟的地方。

「艾莎．．．接下來要怎麼辦?」安娜輕聲的問她，她被艾莎緊緊地抱住，能感覺到艾莎在渴望她不知道該怎麼給的事情，她試探性的往下延伸搜索，剛剛還有另一個地方的感受也很強烈，只是很快的又冷靜了下來，她把指尖貼合在一個凹陷處，在那裡輕點的時候，艾莎開不了口的那些慾望，就藕斷絲連的傳遞給了她，「可以碰這裡嗎?」

她感覺到艾莎埋著臉，在她的肩膀上點點頭。

稍微探入之後，覺得好像不足以容納手指進入，安娜有點害怕，艾莎太美麗了，美麗的東西都那樣脆弱，脆弱得像那隻差點死在她掌心裡的蝴蝶一樣，深怕一不小心，就都要碰壞了。但是她又想起，某些書上描繪的遠古希臘神祇交歡的畫面，總覺得，應該是可以的，只是不知道該如何是好。

艾莎沒有辦法思考那麼多的細節，被安娜碰觸的每一吋肌膚都像是要溶解了一樣，丟失原本該有的矜持和尊嚴，她想不起來為什麼會變成這樣，想不起來為什麼就是沒辦法拒絕安娜的提問，甚至想不起來什麼時候開始的，遠比自己想像的還要喜歡她，喜歡得生命裡的一切都圍繞著她打轉。

這一切能夠被稱之為愛嗎?

即使是在著重倫理綱紀的皇室裡，近親相通的聯姻雖常有耳聞，但，女人和女人之間?撫養者和被撫養者之間?這真的不是基於身分和能力落差，她們彼此之間別無選擇之下的必然結局嗎?  
那些真的還重要嗎?

艾莎動了動嘴唇，像蝴蝶振翅揚起的氣流一樣，微小的，卻確實存在著的。

「安娜，求求妳．．．」

最後兩個字幾乎是沒有發出聲音的氣音。  
—進去。

她從艾莎身下探進去的感受起初是很古怪的，兩方都是，那是對她們來說一個全然未知的領域，一切只能循本能，循著視覺以外的感官摸索前行。

直到完全沒入艾莎體內以後，她偷偷的去看了艾莎的表情，撇過頭的面容掩藏在凌亂的髮絲底下看不清，因此拉開的頸線，像只有在書畫中看過的豎琴的琴弦一般繃緊，像天使的樂器，只是用看的都彷彿能聽見優揚悅耳的旋律。艾莎太緊張了，她側臉輕輕的沿著那條琴弦，親吻艾莎，直到發紅發燙的耳垂下方，安娜的嘴唇是那樣的柔軟，略帶點潮濕和溫熱的氣息，艾莎像被解開的三股麻花辮，整個人一下子鬆散開來，她轉過來迎接安娜的吻，極具暗示性的，被舌尖深入的攪動著。與此同時她的身體也神祕的不可言喻的接受了這份啟發似的，迎合著安娜，只是毫不起眼的前進，然後後退，就讓安娜掌握到了取悅她的訣竅。

安娜在她的身體，深入淺出地拉扯著她，像是有一條線，又像是一整片的花園，同時被扯緊，又同時綻放出整片芬芳連綿，她覺得自己像是要死去般地短暫的窒息，腦袋發熱，下身充血，腰肢痠軟，明明安娜已經在移動了，她卻又像不知滿足般的隨之搖擺，好像還要貪求更多那樣。

她總以為像她這樣的冰雪魔女，應該會，也應該要泯滅人慾的度過這一輩子，待罪之身，不應該有追求快樂的奢望，可是安娜偏偏什麼都給了她，她赦免了她的罪，又交付了她的愛，親手給予她天堂的歡快和地獄的折磨，她突然從一個一無所有的人，躍身一變，擁有了太多太多。

但是，她想，她會慢慢學會的。學會如何不去害怕，擁有得太多，或變得太快樂，她知道安娜會陪著她一起的。

在那之後，又換成安娜的索求，艾莎一直都沒有時間去證實心中的一個小小的疑慮。隔天一直要到了中午，總算是能從床上起來，安娜仍在貪睡，她躡手躡腳的拉著披肩，到書房裡翻箱倒櫃的找。  
書籍上有關龍類的紀載極少，更不用說是鮮為人知的人龍混血，但對於龍類的描述應該多少仍有幫助，艾莎記得有一個部分的文獻，對，關於魅藥的篇章中曾經提到過，魅藥能使人心神蕩漾，不知所以，且需索無度的向他人求歡直到藥效退去為止，但此類魅藥效力針對人類效果最為顯著，其次是精靈與矮人，而龍族因其天生的魔法防禦能力，施展效力為零。惟龍族循其物種天性，每十年自有一次發情期，為期3-8天不等，亦無藥力或任何魔力可抑制阻擋。

艾莎默默的闔上古書，她就知道．．．安娜昨夜不尋常的眼珠的光澤，和種種跡象都顯示了，雖然比已知所載的文獻數字來得遲延，不過，那的的確確就是。  
現在她只能在心裡暗自祈禱，人龍混血的種族融合，也能相對的降低發情期的日數。

當然，在整整超過十日的時間過以後，艾莎才意識到發情期只是個啟蒙，之後的日子，實際上也沒什麼兩樣，那也都是後話了。

《完》


End file.
